A Heart of Glass
by JessicaRae95
Summary: Part 3 of the Scarlett/Mouse story. Mouse and Scarlett adjust to life as newlyweds, and help each other overcome their fears and the past with the help of those closest to them both. This will also be a Christmas story :) Was going to do a separate story but it didnt seem to flow that way.
1. Chapter 1 - Newlyweds

**Dedicated to Thunderhoof.**

 **Okay, so I said I wouldn't do it lol! but here is part Three in the Scarlett/Mouse series. This episode will cover the relationship between Father and Mouse in a more deep way. Also, Scarlett and Mouse deal with their inner demons together.**

Soft candlelight flickered around the eclectic cave room. Odd pieces of machinery lay neatly around on shelves carved into the walls. A neatly made bed couch designed of tapestries, blankets and some furs made one end of the room inviting. The other side was a table covered in bolts, nuts, and tools. A young woman sat in a rocking chair at one end of the room, her bright hair shining in the candles, her blue eye and brown eye focused on the knitting in her hands. A tall slim young man sat at the desk, bent over his most recent invention.

"It- not -working, Scarlett." Mouse frowned at the pile of machinery in front of him. "Just stays-stuck." His curly hair fell into his eyes as he leaned down to pick up a wrench. "Just - not going -to come off." He tugged at a bolt on the small machine with all his strength.

Scarlett, his copper-haired new bride, laughed and came to stand beside him. "Hand it over Mouse and I shall help you." Mouse laughed and laid down the wrench. He looked up into her smiling face and snickered. "How much help - are you - to be? If Mouse - cant get - apart, how are -you?"

Scarlett stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "Mouse are you mocking me?" He laughed and tried to tickle her. She shrieked and ran away. He ran after her and in seconds, they were laughing and chasing each other around the room. Mouse, who was much quicker than Scarlett, managed to grab her and pin her to the wall. Mouse wasn't rough, but the feeling of being trapped snapped something inside her and she cowered against the wall. Mouse frowned. He pulled her away from the wall. "Scarlett - okay? Mouse not mean-to scare you?"

She shook her head and forced herself to wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Mouse. I'm sorry."

"Mouse sorry." Mouse rested his chin on top of her head and rubbed her back.

He felt her shake her head. "No, Mouse. I know you wont hurt me. Just for a moment, all I could think of was _him."_

Mouse's jaw twitched as he thought of him. Paracealcus. The bane of the world Below. Scarlett had spent some time in his underground world and seemed to have never been quite the same. His brow furrowed in thought. Mouse loved Scarlett. The idea of such memories tormenting her bothered him. It had caused some tense moments in their new life together and he silently sorrowed that their marriage would always be haunted. But he knew in his heart that he had married her, aware of all the sorrows she carried. From their days on the streets together, to her time recuperating from her injuries in the lower Tunnels, to their dating days in the Main tunnels. He knew he was marrying a shattered bride. But wasnt that fitting? He was always going above to find pieces of this and that, and making something new. "Mouse fix it." He said firmly. "Scarlett?"

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "Yes, Mouse?"

"Scarlett, all will - be okay. Mouse know - you hurt- and Mouse want you- know he will - always love you - and never hurt Scarlett - ever."

Scarlett sighed and nodded. "I know Mouse. I just wish I could bury my past somewhere and never have it come flashing up before me. I know you wouldn't hurt me, Mouse. I really do. Its just, sometimes, I see him again and it knocks me for a whirl." She reached up and took his face in her hands. "Mouse, please help me. I love you, and I don't want our marriage ever to hurt because of my past."

Mouse smiled kindly. "Mouse never let that happen."

Scarlett smiled back. "Can I have that kiss now?"

ALITTLEWHILELATER

"And that, my dear Vincent, is how you win a chess game." Father set down his Knight and leaned back in his chair, a smug smile on his calm face. Scarlett laughed at Mouse's expression of confusion and brought more tea to fill his cup. "Mouse, I have yet to see anyone that can beat Father. Other than Vincent," she added as the gentle lion like man strode into the library. Catherine was at his side.

"Scarlett, that is clever deduction," Vincent laughed. "Mouse, I must predict many more losses if you wish to play against Father. He is very good."

Mouse shook his head. "Mouse good with wrench -screwdriver. Not good with Knight and - what called a - Rook?"

Scarlett put an arm around his shoulder. "Well, good then. I married a handyman, not a chess competitor."

Mouse pinched her nose and she playfully swatted him.

Father stood. "Hi Catherine. Welcome again." He gave her a fatherly hug. "Is everything okay?"

Catherine smiled. "Yes. I came down to spend some time here. We just finished a huge case and I got Nancy's- Scarlett's files squared away. Its only a few weeks till Christmas, and I wanted to see if Mary needed any supplies for the dinner."

Father smiled wisely. "I'm sure she would appreciate that, Catherine. Scarlett, would you mind seeing if any more wax is needed for the helper's candles?"

Scarlett nodded. "Yes, Father!" She hurried away, with Catherine, leaving the men alone. Father sighed and sat back down in his chair and began to stir sugar into his tea. "So, my boy. How is married life?"

Mouse thoughtfully rearranged the chess pieces. "Mouse - not sure. She is amazing." His eyes lit up and he smiled up at Vincent. "Shes beautiful - kind - loving." His face darkened and he frowned.  
"Whats wrong then?" Father asked kindly.

Mouse twisted his hands. "Well, Scarlett - is haunted."

Vincent laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You mean about - the past?"

Mouse nodded quickly. He stood quickly and turned his back to the men. Father and Vincent looked at each other, unsure what to do. Mouse turned back toward them, anger plastered on his normally calm face, fists clenched. Fierce tears burned in his usually gentle eyes. "And when - Scarlett- is afraid- and crying - makes Mouse-want kill-those men!"

Father felt so sorry for Mouse. He knew from his many years of seeing life pass by that this was hard for Mouse. He remembered when Mouse himself had first come Below. He was jumpy, didn't talk much, and was such a nervous wreck, that Father was really hard on him. Mostly because he didn't know what to do with him, or how to help Mouse. He stood and embraced the younger man in a tight hug. "Love her through it Mouse. Time heals everything."

Mouse nodded. "Thank you Father."


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas is on its Way

"How are you getting along, Scarlett?" Catherine put her arm around the younger woman as they walked.

Scarlett shook her head. "Catherine, I am really struggling."

Catherine stopped and turned to face Scarlett. "Why, what's wrong?"

Scarlett shook her head again. "It has nothing to do with Mouse. He is so understanding, and gentle. Its just sometimes I have flashbacks and it just incapacitates me."

Catherine sighed in understanding. "Have you told him everything that happened while you were in captivity?"

Scarlett nodded. "He became so angry about Paracelsus that it scared me."

Catherine smiled as she remembered some of Vincent's righteous indignation at those that harmed her. "Let him protect you, Scarlett, always just trust him. Time will heal everything."

Scarlett brushed a few quick tears away. "Promise?"

Catherine smiled and nodded. "Promise."

 **·●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●·**

It was nearing Christmas. Voices could be heard along the halls and the sound of tinkling bells mixed with the chimes of Christmas music that rang on the pipes. The holidays were in full swing Below.

"Mouse! I need your help!" Perched atop a rickety stepladder, Jaime looked like a human octopus. She stood on one foot, the other stretched out before her holding a coil of lights. One hand was reaching high above her trying to connect the lights with the power socket Pascal had put in place, and the other held a coil of garland. Mouse dropped his armload of candles and ran to her aid. In the background, Mary was icing cookies at one of the long tables and humming a Christmas tune, which was being tapped across the pipes by Pascal. A sort of pipe organ.

The children of the tunnels hurried here and there, laughing and chattering with glee. On the stone balcony at the top of the cathedral room, Father stood with his arms crossed, watching the festivities. His face was pensive, and a joyful sparkle was in his eyes. He loved his little community. They were all his family and he enjoyed seeing them so happy.

"I don't know why I can't help them." Scarlett spoke mournfully. "Christmas is my favorite time of year!"

Father turned to where the young girl sat at a long table, stringing popcorn, her young face petulant.

Father chuckled and walked over to where she sat, a blanket draped across her shoulders. "Because, we don't want you to get sick do we?" He asked, leaning onto the table, eyebrows raised in question. His kind eyes laughed at the grimace on her face as she replied, "No, Father, I suppose not."

He patted the top of her head. "There, there, my dear. Trust me, you are not missing much. They are quite chaotic down there. I do wish Vincent was here. He could definitely help. I am afraid someone will get hurt. Your flu isn't quite gone yet and we don't want you having a relapse."

Scarlett laughed and shook her head. "I will keep resting, Father, do not worry. Where is Vincent?"

Father smiled. "Vincent is gone to get Dr. Peter and Catherine. They have both been gathering additional supplies. Mouse wanted to go above to get Christmas lights, but Catherine thought some real ones might be beneficial. Dr. Peter is bringing something for your cough as well as gifts for the children. I really do hope we have a calm, quiet Christmas. It has been rather hectic lately." Father added the last part quietly, as he leaned his elbows on the railing. It had been rather crazy lately.

"I am sorry, Father." Scarlett spoke quietly, her head lowered, so that her hair covered her face and he could not see her eyes.

Father whirled to face her. "Dear child! I was not referring to you!" He quickly strode over to her and sat down beside her. "Hey." He tilted her chin to face him. "Hey. Please do not blame yourself. It has been wonderful having you here. Its just hard for an old fellow like me to keep up with all the new developments." His eyes crinkled for a moment in merriment. Then he took her hand in both of his. "Does that make sense, child?"

Scarlett nodded, a bashful smile crossing her face. "Yes, Father. I understand."

Father nodded. "Good. Now I must see to the decorations over there before Jamie falls off of that ladder and breaks her arm or worse. Please stay right here and rest. I shall send Mary up for the popcorn garland shortly."

Scarlett nodded again as he patted her knee. She watched as he slowly descended the stone stairs to where the chaos reigned. Kipper was running thither and yon with various ornaments and Mouse was trying to reach the garland that Jamie was hanging on the wall.

Tiredly, Scarlett sighed and shook her head. It had been such a long journey to get to this point. Her marriage to Mouse had not been quite as smooth in the beginning as she had hoped, but they had sorted things out as best as they could. They loved each other dearly. But shadows of the past had haunted both of them and it had taken a lot of concern and care of the whole community to get them past it. Scarlett smiled as she listened to Mouse and Father discussing the garland. Jaime seemed miffed at their obvious lack of faith in her garland-hanging abilities.

"Mouse try - get garland to - stay." Mouse offered.

Father chuckled. "Mouse, there is no way I want either of you to try. Someone is going to get hurt balancing on that ladder in such a crazy fashion. Lets wait until Vincent arrives then we will get it finished. Jaime, why don't you arrange the candles. We won't light them until the night of the dinner."

Jaime sighed. "Yes, Father. We already counted them and Mary thinks there should be enough. I will place them in their designated locations. Shall I arrange the colored ones anywhere specific?"

Father thought for a moment. "Perhaps, just mix them up. Make it festive. I have faith in you, girl. Just do as you wish."

Jaime smiled. "Thank you, Father. Right on it."  
She hurried away, and began arranging candles. Father turned to Mouse and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You, my boy, had better tend to your bride. I am sure she is a bit lonely up there stringing popcorn by herself."

Mouse's face lit up and he nodded. "Yes, Father."

Father smiled and watched Mouse bound up the stairs, and then pull himself together enough to walk up the last few steps like a normal man.

Father gazed around him at the warm glow of the room, the happy singing faces. And in his heart, there was such intense pride for his little family. It was going to be a great Christmas.

 **·●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●·**

If only everyone that lived in the tunnels at that moment agreed with him.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Wonderful Possibility

"Hey there."

Scarlett jumped and turned to see Mouse standing beside her. She quickly brushed a few tears from her face and smiled. "Hi babe."

Mouse slowly sat down next to her. "Hey, Scarlett -okay?" His face quickly lost its smile and was replaced by a worried frown.

Scarlett nodded, and turned to put her head on his shoulder. He pulled her close and hugged her. "Something - not seem right. Tell Mouse?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and looked up into his concerned face. "I am just really, really grateful to be here. Everyone -is so kind - and caring, and I - I feel like it's all a dream. And I will wake up and it - won't be real."

Mouse rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Mouse - understands. Felt the -same way once. Vincent gave - Mouse advice. If it -is dream, then -live it. Enjoy it to the fullest - the greatest regret- will be having - not live dream - as well as- you could. Then - draw upon - the strength - to live on."

Scarlett smiled. "That does sound like Vincent."

Mouse kissed her forehead. "Feel better?"

Scarlett nodded. "Yes. I have the popcorn done. Could you take it to Father?" She smiled up at him and he squeezed her hand.

She watched her husband hurrying to the aid of those below and laughed inwardly. He was such a bundle of energy. The streamers of popcorn trailed behind him in a comical stream. The massive tree below in the Great Hall was slowly becoming adorned in festive array. The children were laughing and shrieking, and Jamie was once again on the ladder trying to arrange decorations. Father hovered below, complaining that she was going to get hurt and Mouse was strewing the popcorn garland haphazardly on the tree while Mary scolded in her gentle voice at his random placement.

Sighing contentedly, Scarlett leaned her chin on her arms and closed her eyes. How did she get so lucky to find a man like Mouse? True, he had a slight stammer, and he was a slightly nervous fellow. But his heart was made of gold. He made all of her nightmares fade away at night when she woke up frightened and he was there, speaking calmly to her shattered nerves, in the darkness. She would reach for his hand, only to find it already grasping hers. And he would hold her until the shaking dissipated and she fell asleep again. She watched as he leaned down and deftly lifted little Kipper onto his shoulders so the little guy could hang ornaments higher up the tree and she smiled. If only she could give Mouse that kind of happiness. A small smile hovered on her face as she stood and went over to the balcony to watch him.

She had been very ill with the flu back in the end of October. For the past six weeks, she had not felt well and Father had insisted she rest. Without anyone else's knowledge, Father had invited Dr. Peter to come to help get ready for Christmas, for the sole reason of examining Scarlett himself. Father could not do everything with his limited supplies and he was worried that she wasn't feeling 100% better. Scarlett did not dare hope, but she was wondering within herself if she was pregnant. It all seemed to add up yet the very idea scared her. Yet, made her feel complete. A contented sigh escaped her lips and she turned to go down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't, child." Father moved quickly to stand at the foot of the stairs. She laughed at the worried look on his face. His eagle eyes were always noticing everything.

"Father, I think I shall be fine. I just want to come and see." Scarlett pleaded, pouting at the seriousness of his frown. "Pleeaaassee?"

Father shook his head and held out his hand. "Very well, child, but please do not climb on anything or pick up anything. That dizziness and unwellness worries me a bit."

Scarlett descended the stairs and took his offered hand. "Why thank you, Father. Free at last." She spoke bemusedly.

Father shook his head. "Young people." He mumbled in dismay to himself.

* * *

A sudden flurry of exclamations and happiness suddenly filled the room as Vincent, Catherine, and Dr. Peter Alcroft arrived with boxes and packages of Christmas odds and ends. The joy in the room was so happy. Father made his way over to Dr. Peter, keeping one eye on Scarlett who was helping Catherine untangle a strand of lights.

"Peter!" Father extended a hand to his fellow colleague and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Jacob!" Dr. Peter smiled kindly and returned the handshake. "What seems to be the trouble? Pascal said you wanted to see me?"

Father motioned the doctor to follow him out into the hallway. His voice was lowered in a hushed tone. "It's Scarlett. She has been terribly ill back at the end of October. Her and Kipper were both ill. Kipper seems to be very well now, but Scarlett seems to have sort of remained - well - not herself. She feels well sometimes and sometimes she just feels really ill."  
Dr. Peter frowned. "Do you think it's too damp down here and she's just kind of hanging onto it?"

Jacob sighed and turned to look into the Great Hall. "Watch her, Peter. Does she look ill?"

Dr. Peter watched Scarlett and Mouse playfully chasing Kipper who finally tripped over the garland he was carrying and fell into Mary who chattered like a hen at everyone to pick up the garland before someone got hurt. Scarlett and Mouse immediately began helping, and when the garland was out of the way, they sat down at the table to ice cookies with Mary, sharing a quick kiss that started more chattering from Mary, albeit of the more friendly kind.

Peter shook his head. "No. She looks rather healthy to me. Sort of pale but not terribly so."

"I think she is pregnant."

Peter looked quickly at his friend in concern. "You do?"

Father smiled knowingly and nodded. "Peter, I have seen that look before. Shes in a completely different world. The nausea, the dizziness, the random spells of feeling unwell. But yet theres this glow about her. I really think she is and I think she knows it."

Peter replied carefully. "I do see your point, Jacob. Mouse is the father?"

"Yes. He has changed so much since they got married. I am very proud of him." Father watched Mouse proudly, as he gave a cookie to Kipper and got swatted by Mary.

Peter smiled. "Well, if that is the case, it may help Scarlett finally get over her - shall we say - tumultuous past?"

Jacob sighed. "I hope so, Peter. I desperately hope so."


	4. Chapter 4 - A Confirmation

This is a dialogue chapter. Setting the stage for an interesting turn of events.

_O_O_O_

"Yep, just as you thought, Jacob!" Dr. Peter walked out into the library, setting his medical bag onto the table where Father and Mouse were trying to play chess. Neither one was paying much attention to it. At the cryptic comment, Mouse looked up at the doctor in consternation. He looked from Father back to Dr. Peter nervously. "What - wrong with-Scarlett?"

Dr. Peter sighed and knelt down beside him. "You, young man, are going to be a dad."

Multiple expressions crossed the young man's face in an instant. A mixture of fear, concern, and then complete and utter joy that was beautiful to behold. He threw his arms around the kind doctor, exclaiming in rapturous tones. Then he sat back and frowned. "Will Scarlett be okay?"

Dr. Peter nodded and smiled. "So far, so good, my boy. Take good care of her."

Mouse nodded quickly. "Mouse will do!" And he stood and ran away to see Scarlett, almost knocking over Dr. Peter in his haste.

Dr. Peter sighed and sat down opposite Father. Father noticed the furrowed brow and leaned forward, resting his chin on clasped hands. "What's wrong, Peter? Out with it. I know that look."

"Well," Peter hesitated. "I'm just being honest with you, Jacob. That girl has been through something terrible. She is definitely - well, she's been beat up somewhere in the past. More than once. It's weird, but I feel like I have seen her somewhere before...Anyway, I really worry that she may not be able to handle the stress. She seems like a nervous person."

Father nodded wisely, a pained expression on his normally calm face. "Well, Peter, our Scarlett has an interesting past. I feel I must be honest and explain it all to you." He motioned to the game board before them. "Care for a game of chess?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Catherine and Vincent sat by the phlourescent lake together, quietly watching the shimmering water. They had finished in the Great Hall and everything was ready for the candle lighting ceremony the following week. Cullen and Winslow would keep an eye on things to make sure everything stayed pristine for the ceremony until the date it happened. The couple had slipped away from the festivities and were enjoying their rare moments of quiet time together.

Catherine finally spoke. "I don't want to tell her."

Vincent pulled her close. "You have to. They will be looking for her. You will be placed in a very bad place if they find out that you know her and you'll be in danger."

"Vincent," Catherine shook her head. "It's stupid. She has been gone for months and she is finally happy. Why should we stir up the past?"

Vincent sighed. "I understand, Catherine. But the agreement was to send her to a therapist. Naturally, they expect her to surface again. She has to go back and testify or her mother will be released and start an investigation as to why her daughter is missing. And you will be responsible!"

Catherine sighed and rubbed her face. "You are right, Vincent. You are right. I know."

Vincent spoke quietly. "But I know you don't want to awaken the sleeping giant and neither do I. Father will be very distressed."

"I know." Catherine tossed a glowing pebbly into the water, creating a shimmering light on the ceiling of the cave. "I wish she could just disappear."

A thoughtful expression crossed Vincent's face. "We might be able to arrange that."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"She can't go Above." Father said calmly, stirring sugar into his tea. The two doctors were sitting at the chess table where Mouse had left them, a half finished game indicating that they had spent most of the time talking.

"But Father," Vincent spoke quietly. "She has to. If her mother starts hunting for her and finds us here..."

Father looked over his glasses at the two people standing before him and then glanced at Dr. Peter who was studying the chessboard, oblivious to the conversation.

"She can not go Above and that is final."

Catherine tried. "But Father..."

Father finally smiled and looked up at them, sitting back into his chair and removing his glasses. "Miss Nancy is going to be a mother."

Catherine and Vincent's face's lit up. "What?" They both looked like a bomb had gone off. Both men laughed at the shock on their faces.

Father stood and went to the couple, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Yes, my children. Miss Nancy is going to have a baby. In about six months, if Dr. Peter calculated correctly." He looked so proud, prouder than anyone else had ever seen him.

Dr. Peter laughed. "Jacob, are you insulting my arithmetic? I graduated with high honors in that class."

Father waved him away, playfully and turned to see Catherine and Vincent both looking glum. Catherine shook her head. "No she can't go above."

A grave look crossed Father's face. "She must be made to disappear. I can not have her getting hurt again."

Dr. Peter smiled. "I can arrange that, my friends." He looked crafty, but there was a concerned gleam in his eye.

"But - Father - I have to testify." came a calm voice from the doorway. The adults turned to see Scarlett standing there, and Mouse who had one arm around her. "I have to do what is right. If I don't, she will come after me and you will all be destroyed. I couldn't do that to you all."She looked around the dimly lit room. "Not after everything that you have done for me."

Father strode over to her, taking her face in his hands, his face paling slightly. " My dear child. I can not send you back up into that lions den again, I can not see you bleeding and in pain one more time." His eyes held so much emotion that Scarlett felt fearful. She took a deep breath and laid her small hand on his arm. "Can I talk to you, alone, Father, and you too, Dr. Peter?" She looked up at Mouse for permission, and he nodded kindly.

Both men looked at each other then nodded simultaneously. "Sure, child." Father said quietly, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Vincent, Catherine, and Mouse watched them go to the library. Father walking quietly, Dr. Peter, awkwardly shuffling after them and Scarlett looking back every few steps, to make sure they were still there.

Mouse turned to Vincent. "Mouse very happy." And in his eyes hovered something they had never seen before. There was light there, and joy, and could it be? Love. Love shone there in the form of shimmering tears.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5 A War With Fear

"You want me to do what?!" The echo of this exclamation bounced down the corridor in mockery of the serious tone. Father's expression of frustration made Scarlett step back instinctively and Father's shoulders drooped. With a groan, he sighed and rubbed his face. "Hey, come here." He motioned for her to come forward, but she hesitated, eyeing him with calculated caution. Father threw his hands in the air in resignation and began to pace back and forth in the hall, his head lowered in thought. Finally he stopped and spoke, his voice gentle. "Nancy, I do not know how this idea is going to work. What if it fails, what if something goes terribly wrong?"

Dr. Peter rubbed his chin thoughtfully. When he finally spoke, there was a hint of confidence that made Scarlett glance his way with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. "I don't know, Jacob. We might want to discuss this."

Father stopped pacing abruptly, his mouth agape in shock. He rolled his eyes. "Oh no, Peter, my goodness, dear fellow, not you too." Father felt defeated. He turned and held out a hand to Scarlett again. "Oh dear, do come here, child. I am sorry that I startled you, it's just that I just can't take any chances on you getting hurt again."

Scarlett sighed, and , leaning against the stone of the corridor, she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach comfortingly, an instinctive gesture that softened Father's heart. "And that is another reason that this idea is ridiculous." He pointed out as if that sealed the fact that they would not be carrying out this aforementioned dangerous plan.

"I can't keep living in fear that they are coming back for me, Father. I keep expecting them to be right around the corner, coming to take me back Above. I have to leave everything there. I have to leave Above for good. I must be dead to them." Scarlett spoke quietly, face downcast. For a moment there was a hesitating silence. Through the silence came the tapping of the pipes, Christmas carols still being played on the larger pipes, and messages being tapped on the smaller ones. Pascal must have been quite a conductor down there, keeping everything flowing. Father made a mental note to have him play music more often.

Scarlett looked dangerously near tears and Father returned to the present, mentally berating himself for yelling at her. "Come, now, child. I really am sorry. Let us talk to Vincent and the council and see what they think." He reached out and, grasping an arm, pulled her into a hug. "You understand why I am against this, after everything you have been through?" He asked softly in her ear. She nodded, but didn't speak. "There is Mouse too, you know. He's your husband. You must ask him what he thinks."

she stepped back, head lowered, brushing away a few quick tears.

Father shook his head. "Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?"

_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_

"You want to go Above and - fake - your death?" Winslow looked so confused that Scarlett laughed outright.

"Yes, Winslow. Just a fake death. I want everyone to think and be convinced that I am dead. Everyone Above."

A quick glance revealed that there were somber faces all around the small council group. Candlelight flickered, giving a grotesque, stark look to the small assembly. Jaime chewed her lower lip thoughtfully and Vincent paced just like his father. "How are we going to go about this, Scarlett? You are carrying your first child and we can not let you risk danger to you or that child."

"You make it sound as if I do not understand the risks," Scarlett looked around the group, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I of all people know this. I have felt the pain that my mother and her group of friends can inflict. I have felt that pain Below as well at the hands of those that still wish harm, no matter what world we are in." She had not noticed that Mouse had stepped forward until he placed one gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Mouse agree with Vincent."

Scarlett looked up at him. "What? But Mouse -"

Mouse held a finger to her lips to shush her and shook his head. "I know - you mean - well. But reconsidering. It - this - not - worth it. Your mother - may be sad when - she hear."

"Mouse." Scarlett spoke in a dark and steady tone. "My mother tried to kill me."

"Your mother - in jail." Mouse spoke again, never wavering in his tone. "You carry -now - our - child. We can not- risk that. You must- be braver - that your fears."

Scarlett sighed. She was again so close to tears that Father felt such a desperate urge to wrap her in his arms and never let her go. Catherine stepped forward and gently spoke in the awkward silence.

"You would not be so afraid if Parascealcus had not taken you captive down here. You are afraid of Above. But you are also afraid of Below."

For a moment, both women's eyes met in a understanding gaze, although Scarlett looked a bit guilty. Catherine had hit the proverbial nail squarely on its proverbial head.

"Scarlett, I know. I understand." She smiled. "Vincent helped me greatly in my recovery but it was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"You should have gone back Above." Mouse spoke calmly. All eyes turned to him. In the candlelight, his profile was that of a man. Gone was the shaggy haired boy of the tunnels. He stood straight and tall, and his hand still rested carefully on his wife's shoulder. "You should - have gone - back."

Scarlett turned to face him. "Mouse? Are you really hearing what you are saying? You can't possibly -." Mouse shushed her again, his kind face tense. Scarlett was breathing hard, her head swimming in confusion. Mouse had just said she should have gone back Above. Didn't he want her here? His gaze was resolute. No one had ever seen him quite like that before.

Mouse squared back his shoulders and faced the council. "We have - walked - in fear. We - protected - ourselves - and ones loved- in hiding. We loved - so we sheltered. We cowered - in face -of fear. And fear - tearing Scarlett apart - tearing Below apart."

He looked calm but there was a fire burning in his eyes. "We keep - close watch - on low tunnel. We live - free - like Father wanted. We don't fear - Above. Evil men everywhere. We can - not hide. We survive."

There was a hush over the entire council, then the room erupted in cheers and applause. Father looked as if he was about to cry with pride. Vincent smiled and Catherine nodded wisely. She and Vincent glanced knowingly at each other. Both were remembering Catherine's journey of healing and the many times that Vincent had talked her through rough spots.

Mouse pulled Scarlett close to his chest and whispered. "Mouse - protect you. Mouse teach you - not be - afraid."

Scarlett looked up into his face and there was such a passionate love for her in his eyes that she did not doubt his statement. What they did not know then was he would be put to the test very soon.

_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_V_

"Mouse, where are we going?" Scarlett held to her husband's hand as he led her through the steamy corridors of the upper tunnels. In the distance, the subway rumbled and hissed. The smell of diesel and oil drifted to them from the far away station and above them, New York ran thither and yon in its crazy way looking for fulfillment in the glamorous world of lights and sounds above. Footsteps rang as people clomped on the iron gratings as the community above journeyed on their ways. It was a world that Scarlett had never before experienced. It was the blurred line between Below and Above. And judging by the excitement on Mouse's face, it was his favorite part of the whole community. Far away, the tapping of Pascal's pipes rang as a call to come Below. Through the gratings rang the whistle of the police, the honking of the cabbies, and the chime of a church bell on the far side of town. It was the call of Above.

Mouse helped her over pipes and under steaming lines that led away to the subway, never faltering in his stride. They left behind the clang of the town and reached a place where only the very faintest sound of tapping could be heard. In the grating above, the sounds of the night drifted to them, awakening some distant memory in Scarlett's mind that gave rise to a deep longing in her chest that she had not known had existed. Mouse finally stopped beneath a grate where the night sky shone above in its twinkling splendor and smiled mischievously at his wife. "Ready, go - Above?"

Scarlett gazed at him, her face torn between longing and horror. "What?"

Mouse laid a hand on her arm. His eyes bored deep into hers. "Scarlett, trust Mouse?"


	6. Chapter 6 - A Trip Above

Mouse pushed upwards on the iron grating above them, and scrambled up to the surface, pausing at the top to glance around careful that they should not be seen. The darkness above them concealed their entry to the world Above, much to Scarlett's relief. He extended a hand down to her, and she held tightly to it as he hoisted her to the surface. She paused at the top as well, momentarily overwhelmed by the memories that the world cloaked in nighttime presented to her. Night creatures sang to the twinkling stars above as the whisper of the crisp wind touched the remaining crunchy leaves of the barren trees and the leaves on the ground held their own conversation over beside the icy lake. A coating of ice lent a white glare to its surface and reflected the light of the city that rose above it. They were in Central Park, New York City. All around them towered skyscrapers of humanity winking their little lights at the little park below. Some lights flickered out into blackness as their owners prepared for sleep. The laughter of the subway floated across the great expanse and bounced off the concrete walls, creating its own hushed symphony. It was the music of Above. She had forgotten how it sounded. It had been so long. She hadn't been up here since she had gone to fetch Mouse during her first few months Below. And she hadn't been back since she had been taken by Paracelsus.

"Scarlett."

She jumped as a gentle voice brought her back to the present. She looked around in confusion to find Mouse was gazing straight at her wondering expression with a kind smile. "You must come- on up - so Mouse -can close - entrance."

Scarlett gazed down at the grating as if it were a foreign object. "Oh. Right." She scrambled backwards, sitting down on the grassy field. She ran her hands through the tender blades. It was all a dream. Any moment she would awaken in her mother's house and the World Below would be only a hazy memory. This ring on her hand would fade into oblivion, and the love she felt would be replaced by a distant longing - a longing for something she couldn't place and could never get back.

"Not- a - dream."

Again, she returned her thoughts to the real world to find Mouse kneeling beside her, his hands resting lightly on his hips. "You - not dreaming." He held out a hand. "Come. Mouse take - around."

She laughed and took his hand. They were Above. They really were Above and nothing bad had happened yet. Yet.

/

\

/

"Father, I think they will be fine." Vincent spoke calmly, trying to bring a steady voice to the swirling emotions in the library.

The chaos Below was perhaps the greatest there had been since the cave in that had trapped Father and Scarlett in the Lower tunnel. Father was pacing with such momentum he would have knocked over Catherine if she hadn't moved out of his way.

"Fine, Vincent, fine! Do you realize that something terrible happens to that child every time she sets foot Above? Mouse should never have taken her. What if someone sees him? He could be in great danger. What if something happens to Scarlett? Or the baby? Mouse will never forgive himself! I shall have him going crazy with grief and I shall go crazy with the stress." Father had never appeared as agitated in his entire life as he did at this moment.

Vincent grasped his shoulder and brought Father's pacing to a halt. "Careful Father. You do not want to run them off. Mouse has gone Above many times. So have I."

Father glowered at him. "I didn't think that was a good idea either, remember?"

"But would you wish I had never gone to Catherine?" Vincent asked quietly.

Father sighed and smiled tensely at Catherine. "No. No, I suppose not. I just worry about Scarlett."

Vincent patted his shoulder. "Try not to worry, Father. Mouse is her husband. We have to trust him now."

/

\

/

Mouse and Scarlett walked slowly by the half frozen lake. It was the first time they had been completely alone since their first meeting Below. There was always someone about, Father, Mary, Vincent, or one of the children. It was a good chance to talk.

"Scarlett - happy?"

Scarlett turned to smile at him, her face slightly reddened by the cold air. "Yes, Mouse. Very happy. I do worry about testifying again. I really don't want to face my mother again."

Mouse pulled her close as they walked. "Mouse - go with you."

"No, Mouse. You must not go with me. We can not risk your identity or home being found out. Catherine can make up a good story for me, but you will be in danger if you show them your face. They will hunt you, Mouse. They will kill you if they find you." Mouse stopped her tirade with a finger on her lips.

"Shh." He said softl, patting her stomach awkwardly.. "Musn't excite baby."

Scarlett laughed shortly and rolled her eyes. "No, I suppose not."

They continued walking on in silence, pausing every now and then to lean on the metal fencing above the lake and watch the twinkling lights dancing on the ice or study the random flakes of snow drifting down through the light of the city to the ground. The ice of the lakes bore the scarring marks of ice skaters from the Above dweller's daytime winter frolics in the park. "Wouldn't it be awesome to ice skate!" Scarlett said quietly, gazing up at the apartment towers above them.

"No, mommy." Mouse laughed, "You - should - not - you're - expecting. Father - kill me."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "That is actually true." She chuckled. "And I would not want Father to kill my husband.

"What a cute couple." A dry, thin voice spoke from the shadows of the trees.

Mouse visibly paled and bravely placed himself between Scarlett and the newcomer. He gave her a little push away from himself back toward the way they had come. Several tall, forbidding shadows began to rise up from the darkness.

"Mouse, do you know those men?" Scarlett whispered nervously, feeling that familiar panic rising from her memories.

Mouse did not answer but turned to face her, his hands clenching her shoulders. His usually calm face was terrified. "Scarlett - listen. Run - remember streets? Rabbit routine. Get Vincent. Now!" He gave her shoulders a shake to make his urgent words sink in

Scarlett, also immensely terrified at this curt announcement, shook her head. "Can't leave you!" She could barely speak, and her throat felt as if it were held by a vise

"For the child." Mouse whispered urgently, his face tense with visibly held-back tears. "Save it. Get Vincent. NOW!"

And she ran. The jeers and yells of the men behind her tore at her heart. But she knew she had to listen. Mouse always knew what was best. He was right. She couldn't help him on her own. But she couldn't leave him. She dove into the trees, sobbing. She couldn't leave her husband. "For better or for worse!" She growled to herself and roughly brushed away her tears. She then did the only thing she knew to do. In her heart, she called for Vincent.


	7. Chapter 7 - Double Abduction

**Authors note: I am getting so tired of my paragraphs not working. I am now dividing them with the slashes. Hope that works!**

 **Also, thank you all for the reviews and views. They mean SOOOO much! I am really getting into this story and would appreciate all the feedback I can get.** **Also, I felt my characters were a little out of character and I apologize for that. But I am doing my best to get it under control!**

\

/

Catherine saw the transformation in Vincent before anyone else did. One moment, Vincent sat next to Father around the council circle, his kind face glancing around the group and resting every now and then on Father's tired face. The next moment, Vincent's expression took on a hard and quiet anger. She herself felt the anger rising in his heart and chose to sit quietly as he gently stood, patted Father's shoulder reservedly, and walked away with his tea cup. In the busy chatter, he quietly slipped out of the room. She waited right where she was so Father wouldn't notice his absence as much. But in her heart, she knew he was charging down the tunnel, like a bat out of hell. She smiled slightly. Woe to whomever he was going to defeat.

/

\

Scarlett sobbed and ran blindly towards where she had left Mouse. Everything had gone quiet in Central Park. The distant road noise of the busy people Above continued on as if in mockery of the noiseless snowy emptiness that greeted Scarlett's arrival. She looked this way and that, terrified. Mouse had seemed to vanish into thin air. Only his scarf lay boldly stark against the snow and there were a few fiery red smears that indicated it had been a bloody fight and Mouse had not given up easily. There had been so many people in the Park during the daytime that there was no way to distinguish any tracks in the mucky snow. She listened as hard and as desperately as she could but there was nothing. No sound, no tracks, no signs. Scarlett's heart shattered into tiny pieces as she fell to her knees in the snow, arms wrapped tightly around herself, clutching the stained, ragged scarf. She had left her husband in his time of need and now he was gone. Where? She had no way of knowing. She had told herself not to care. She had lost her father. She had now lost her husband too. The only person in the whole wide world that she had ever truly, deeply loved. And she was four months pregnant. Her child was fatherless and she was a widow.

/

\

Vincent arrived at the surface, gasping for breath. He saw no one at the entrance but followed the breaking of Scarlett's heart that he felt inside his own until he spotted her sitting in a small pitiful heap on the ground. He glanced around quickly, his sixth sense telling him there was no one else around. He fell to the ground beside her, trying to pull her close under the warmth of his coat. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking uncontrollably. "Scarlett," He spoke quietly, taking in the ragged scarf, the blood stained ground, and the terrible pain he felt in her heart. "Scarlett, are you okay?"

She lifted her head slightly and paused. She laid a hand on her stomach and rubbed gently. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I am." Her face held such pain that Vincent swore in his heart that he would kill whomever had taken Mouse. He patted her shoulder and stood. The sudden movement startled Scarlett. She whimpered, and jumped up, throwing her arms around him. "Easy." He spoke again, forcing his voice to be calm. "Easy. I just want to see which way they have gone." He led her to the dense trees and sat her down, patting her stomach affectionately. "Stay here and do not move. Keep baby safe."

She nodded, not raising her eyes to meet his. He was worried about that. She had not made eye contact since his rushed arrival. But he had little time to worry about that. He had to find Mouse. Catlike tread and nose led him to a far side of the Park, where the tracks he could discern ended at tire marks. He growled, a snarl showing his teeth. They had gone.

He was walking quickly back toward the trees where he had left Scarlett when he heard a loud rumbling truck leaving from that direction. A terror seized him and he leapt in the direction of the sound. As he burst through the trees, his heart sank. Scarlett was gone, and only Mouse's even more tattered scarf remained.

/

\

"You lost Scarlett?" Father shouted, his face pale with worry and extreme frustration.

Vincent paced the floor like a caged lion. He paused at this outburst. "Well, to be fair, Father, Scarlett lost Mouse then I lost Scarlett. They were taken away in a truck." He snarled quietly and looked at Catherine. "A dark blue truck with the back right fender missing. They headed toward Lower Manhattan. No antennae, rumbling engine, double tailpipes." He added the last part for Catherine's sake. She was busy writing everything down. In the distance, the sound of tapping could be heard as Pascal sounded the alarm. Winslow and William had sallied off to close up the entrances, an emergency procedure that Father immediately requested, once he got over the initial shock that both of his young charges were mysteriously kidnapped just above the surface. No one would be going above for a while. Except Catherine. She was going to put out a bulletin. Joe Maxwell could help her. The determination on her face reminded Vincent of the day she had gone Above after she had gotten well. "Promise me," he whispered, hugging her. "Promise me you will not disappear too."

Catherine laughed gently. "Don't worry, Vincent. I will be very careful."

Vincent sat down next to Father. "Don't worry, Father. Catherine and Joe will find them." His heart ached at the defeated slump Father's shoulders held and the distant sadness in his dark eyes.

"I tried, Vincent." He said softly. "I tried."

Vincent laid a gentle paw on the older man's shoulder. "I know Father. You did."

/

\

Scarlett grimaced as the truck she was in bounced over something in the road. Her head hit something sharp and metal that she was sharing the truck bed with. From what she could see it looked like a bike. Her forehead was stinging from the metal scraping her and various scratches and bruises were beginning to hurt after her abduction. She had stayed right where Vincent had left her, but no sooner had he gone then a truck pulled up nearby. She cowered in the shelter of the trees, but before she knew it, she had been grabbed, bound and thrown in the back of a truck, and her abductors had covered the truck bed with a tarpaulin. She could sense that she was alone. Much to her dismay, Mouse was not in the truck bed too. That familiar sense of hopelessness and fear that she had hoped to have forgotten began to creep over her. "I must be strong." she whispered desperately. "I must stay strong for the baby." She could feel it moving around a bit as if concerned about her fear and the rising adrenaline. "I'm sorry baby," she whispered. "Mommy is trying to be strong."

The truck had not gone too far before it rumbled to a stop, perhaps a half of an hour. The familiar sounds of Central Park had faded into the background. The new sounds of apartment living came to her ears. The familiar sounds of the alley life. Her heard nearly stopped and her blood ran cold. A very bad feeling began to creep into her very soul. Somehow, her worst nightmare had come true. They were back where it had all began. The pain, the terror, the blood. It all came rushing back to her, and a fear unlike any she had experienced overwhelmed her. She could hear careful, easy footsteps. Two sets. The tarp suddenly was whipped off, its crumpling, plastic-like sound cutting through the silence and making her jump. Terrified, Scarlett gazed up into the terrible, sneering faces of Paracelsus and her mother.


	8. Chapter 8 - More Trouble

**Author's note: I realize that Joe Maxwell never met Vincent. But he has met Father. In this story, he knows about the community and has met Vincent. So there, lol.**

"We have an all point bulletin out." Joe rubbed his face, sighing tiredly. "Goodness, Chandler. How do all these bad things keep happening to this kid?"

Catherine sat at her desk, chin in her hands. "No idea. But thank's Joe. I really appreciate it. Why did no one let me know that her mother had skipped out?"

Joe crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his desk. "We did. We called your phone a million times. I couldn't get ahold of you."

Catherine shook her head, eyes closing in realization that she had missed the calls because she was Below.

"Care to explain it, or no?" Joe asked, tilting his head to one side. "She was under your care and supposedly with a psychiatrist."

Catherine rolled her eyes at him, and stood. "No, Joe. I don't. Come on. We need to find her. Stat. Her mother will kill her. Without a witness, she will walk."Joe stood straight and held out a hand as if to stop her.

"No, no Chandler. She will stay under investigation. The judge is trying to see if she is eligible for parole. He wanted to hear the testimony again. Now that she is AWOL, all that is off the table. She is going to be found, and tried as an escaped felon. With her record, she will get life."

Catherine sighed and picked up her purse. "That's real comforting, Joe. See you later. I've got to go."

Joe frowned and walked toward her. "Chandler, where are you going?"

"I've got to find her, Joe."

Joe grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. There was a concern in his eyes that she had seen before in her father's eyes. Joe brushed a finger across her cheek. "Be careful Chandler. We don't want to lose you too. Actually," he turned away and grabbed his coat. "Hang it all. I'm coming too."

/

\

"Well, well!" Scarlett winced at the harsh voice that she remembered from her time in the Lower Tunnels. "We meet again! It must be fate. We really should just stay together." The face above her held such a venemous, scathing expression, Scarlett thought she would throw up.

She glanced at her mother's face, and saw a strange look. Her mother was looking confusedly at Paracelsus. "You've met her before?"

Parascelcuc smirked. "Yes I have, Mrs. Wilson." He withdrew a gun from a pocket of his coat. "Pull her out of the truck."

The look of fear on the woman's face suddenly revealed to Scarlett that something wasn't right. Her mother wasn't aware of the evil man's real nature. She grunted as the strong woman hauled her out of the truck then froze. "Nancy?" She whispered, her face strangely kind. "You're pregnant?"

Scarlett nodded, hesitating, as her mother gently touched her baby bump almost reverently. "I have been trying to find you. I wanted to tell you that I was a terrible mother to you and I'm very very sorry." She touched Scarlett's cheek and smiled sadly. "I didn't expect you to forgive me and I sure didn't mean to kidnap you. It was all Mr. Heathrow's idea. He helps people find people and I wanted to find you so badly-."

Scarlett's head swam. "Mom, I have lived most of my life hating you. I loved you and you- you killed my dad."

"No, no, baby." Mrs. Wilson cradled the sobbing girls head in her hands. "No I didn't. I sent Mr. Heathrow out to get you because yes I was an idiot and a jerk. I hired him and the next thing I knew your dad was dead and I was in jail. Yes, I was cruel to you and I deserve prison. But I never meant to get anyone killed. I mean that baby!"

Scarlett nodded cautiously. She was so scared she couldn't think straight. Mr. Heathrow? Parascealsus? Who was guilty? Who wasn't? She flinched as the evil Paracealsus grasped her Mom's shoulder and wrenched her away. "Enough of the chit chat, woman." The last thing that Scarlett saw was her mother falling to the ground and his gun raised in his fist and coming toward her . Sudden pain flashed through her head and she knew nothing else.

/

\

"Catherine will you please explain to me what is going on, and why we are going Below?" Joe Maxwell hurried after Catherine, pausing every now and then to catch his breath. "Nancy was supposed to be -" he paused as if he had hit a brick wall. Realization finally dawned on his face. A slow grin lit up his features and he charged on after Catherine's disappearing form. "Chandler, you always were a sneaky one."

Below was still in turmoil. Arthur was under the care of Kipper and the children, and had succeeded in keeping them successfully unaware that there had been a trashed. Except for Jamie, who had always looked out for Mouse. She sat by Winslow, her other favorite and watched the surrounding chaos with round eyes. Father sat dejectedly in his chair, cold tea in his cup forgotten on the table. Mary looked sad and yet, she kept a brave face for the children who kept running to her to settle quarrels, smooth scrapes, and answer questions. Catherine entered with Joe who immediately brought a sense of relief to the whole community. "Alright folks," he spoke firmly but gently. "We have an all points bulletin out for the - kidnappers - truck. I am going back Above to personally drive around myself and see what we can see. Catherine will go with me. If we hear anything at all, we will have Pascal alert you." He nodded kindly at the random scattered thank yous then walked over to Father. He held out a hand. Father raised worried eyes to look at him. Joe smiled crookedly. "Coming sir?"

\

/

Scarlett woke to find herself laying on her back, unbound but in a dark room. She tried to sit up but dizziness overtook her and she winced. Gently, she raised a hand to touch her aching head. A good sized lump had formed on her temple where the pistol had knocked her out and it was sticky with blood. She sighed. Father was going to be fit to be tied. She tried to sit up again, but hesitated when a soft sob reached her ears from the other side of the room. "Hello?" She whispered, all senses on alert for some dangerous repercussion that would come because of her voice. She expected red sirens and blinding light but instead, there was only silence. "I must have imagined it," she thought to herself. She patted the baby bump. "Momma is finally losing it, child." Then she heard it again. An unmistakable sob. She wasn't alone in the darkness.

She whimpered a bit as her muscles protested her attempts to rise but she managed to rise and stagger toward the sound, one hand on the wall for support. She flinched as the wall she touched felt moldy and damp. She realized that it was made of wood. That meant they were still Above. Gritting her teeth, Scarlett crept forward until she nearly tripped over a figure lying probe on the ground. Cautiously she knelt and felt for the face of the figure. With a cry of joy, she clutched it close. She had found Mouse.


	9. Chapter 9 - An End of the Trouble

"For Pete's sake, Chandler, step on it!"

Catherine drove rapidly through the darkening streets, narrowly missing a collision with a biker. Joe grumbled in the passenger's seat about bikers that hog the road. Father and Catherine tuned him out.

"Father, was it wise for you to come?" Catherine's concern was evident in her voice, but she did not take her eyes from the road. She did not want to hit anyone. But the roads were becoming icy and the snow was falling gently through the freezing air.

Father sighed and shook his head. He kept his cloak over his head, and kept himself hidden in the back seat. "No, my child, perhaps not. But I could not remain longer Below. I do not wish to have everyone Below speaking of the time that Jacob was losing his mind." He smiled wanly at her through the rear view mirror. "I do so feel that way."

Catherine gave him a brave smile. "Don't worry, Father. They will be found."

Jacob shook his head silently and leaned his forehead against the glass of the side window. It was a cold relief to his aching head. He really was becoming too old for this. He hoped they would be found. He desperately hoped so.

In the front seat, Joe was still ranting. "-and never looking around for vehicles that could be running red lights or sliding through intersections. Then before you know it, Bam! You're dead. I say, Chandler, look where you are going!"

A milk truck rumbled across the street directly in Catherine's path and she swerved to miss it, narrowly avoiding sliding into the streetlight. When the car finally came to a stop, he roughly rushed his hand across his face. "Great Scott, we are going to get killed."

Catherine huffed a little and looked across at him. "Joe. Please."

Joe raised his head to see two very displeased people looking at him. He held up both hands. "Look, I am really frustrated here, you guys. I'm sure we all are. Sorry, I am blabbing quite a bit here. But I am just trying to - "His eyes grew large and he pointed past Catherine out the window."Look!"

Across the street, a truck matching the description of the kidnapper's vehicle sat partially covered in snow. A woman hurried out of the building beside the truck, a very unhappy look on her face. She seemed to be arguing with a man who was following her out of the house. He wore a long coat, the hood pulled up over his face. A gun was visible in his hand. Both of their voices escalated until in a sudden violent motion, the man grabbed the woman's right arm and dragged her back into the building out of sight of the rescuers.

Joe Maxwell looked as if he had seen a ghost. "That is Nancy's mother!" He grabbed his phone and began fumbling with the numbers as if to call the police or backup.

Catherine grabbed it and tossed it out the car window. "Not now Joe. The police will come. We have Scarlett -uh, Nancy- in there, and Mouse. We can't have the police find them just yet. Also, Vincent is sure to be around there somewhere."

Father straightened quickly. "Vincent is out there?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes. Now don't worry about Below, they will be fine."

Father shook his head. "I'm worried about Nancy's kidnappers."

Joe shook his head. "Don't be, Jacob. Don't be."

/

\

Where are you Vincent? She searched her heart, every corner, every passageway. Looking, feeling, searching for their connection. He had to come. He just had to. It was terribly cold in the room and so very dark. Mouse had not yet awoken, and it worried her. She knew Father would be so worried sick. So would Catherine. She felt so confused. Was her mother changed? Or not? And why did she keep calling Paracelsus - what was it? Mr. Heathrow? He had to have tricked her mom. He was trying to get her by tricking her mother. Her mother might be in danger! Scarlett felt sick and dizzy from all the worries and thoughts swirling in her head. She did not feel courageous at all, but she knew she had to be the strong one. She gently patted the baby. "Hang on, little one. More adrenaline headed your way. Momma is going to get us out of here."

Careful observance of the room revealed that there were no windows. There were no entrances other than the door. She carefully shook Mouse. "Honey, wake up please, wake up." He did not respond or even stir. Desperately, she crept to the door and tried it. It wasn't locked. Courage took over her fear. No one was going to save them. She dragged Mouse toward it and froze as the door opened. The brightness temporarily blinded her. A tall figure stood before her. Fearful that Paracelsus had returned, she shielded Mouse with her small form and cowered.

"Scarlett?"

A thrill of relief went through her, as she recognized the voice. It was Joe Maxwell. He rushed into the room, flashlight in hand. "We've got you, baby. We've got you." There was sudden roar downstairs, and pandemonium that lasted moments before fading into the distance. Joe chuckled lightly. "well, Vincent is taking care of the bad guy."

Scarlett started to protest but Joe held up a hand. "Not your mom. She is under arrest again. We will get the whole story later. I say, young one! Are you pregnant?" Scarlett smiled.

"Yes."

Joe touched her wedding ring. "My, my. Mouse is such a lucky man. Let's get Father in here and see what is wrong with him." At exactly that moment, Catherine and Father entered the room. Amid the excited reunion, Mouse began to stir. Father was momentarily distracted by the injuries of his tunnel children, and Catherine and Joe could talk.

"Joe, she can't testify."

Joe rubbed his face wearily. "I know, Catherine. I am aware. I really think I can get this to go through now that Mrs. Wilson is in custody again. They are going to lock her up and throw away the key. If we can just get Nancy's statement, I think it will be enough."

Catherine sighed. "Okay, Joe, let me know what you find out."

Joe smiled and patted her shoulder. "Will do, Chandler. Get the kids settled in then report back. I am going to drive Mrs. Wilson back to the station. Will return."

Catherine smiled and waved as he headed downstairs. She turned back to where Father was carefully examining Mouse.

"I tried to wake him, Father." Scarlett said softly, kneeling beside Father. He patted her shoulder. "Never you mind, dear child. He has been drugged but he will come around. He's already stirring. He should be right as rain in a little bit. As soon as Joe returns with the car, we will have Catherine take us closer to the Park." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I was worried for you, child. Very worried."

Scarlett buried her face into his coat. "I know, Father." she said softly, voice muffled by the fur. "I know you were."

Father smiled and pulled her away so he could look her in the face. "But you were going to rescue yourself and Mouse and for that I commend you. It was stupid, and very, very dangerous. But I commend you."

Scarlett smiled. She loved her little family so much.

/

\

It wasn't too hard of a story to put together once all the pieces got laid out. Mrs. Wilson, Nancy's mom, wanted to get rid of Scarlett in a quiet way before she could testify. She escaped jail and ran into Mr. Heathrow in the underworld. Paracelsus could barely believe his good fortune in discovering the person he was to take was his very own previous trophy that had escaped his clutches. So he had accepted the job. However, Mouse was an accessory to the crime. he was in the way. he had been grabbed and drugged. Mrs. Wilson was very angry that Scarlett had gotten away, but Paracelsus knew to wait. He was a cunning fox and knew that Scarlett would not leave her husband in his time of need. So Scarlett became his property again. Mrs. Wilson changed her mind when she realized her daughter was pregnant. She was a mother, after all. But by this time, Paracelsus had begun showing his true colors. Nancy's mom had tried to leave, hoping to be able to get help, but as the rescuers had seen outside, that wasn't going to happen. Vincent was after Paracelsus. No one ever knew if he had killed Paracelsus. And no one ever asked. Vincent only told her that she didn't need to worry ever again. So she trusted him.

She and Mouse had a future ahead together. They knew there would be trials and terrible storms ahead. But no matter what faced them, the love and care of their fellow Tunnel dwellers would be strong enough to see them through anything.

THE END

Authors note.

Okay...here ya go. The end of the Scarlett and Mouse saga. Not sure where I will go from here. I can feel in my bones that Scarlett and Mouse are ready to rest and raise their child. I may come back to them and see how they are later on after the baby is born.

Time to start a new story for Below!


End file.
